dc_and_marvel_ultimatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metropolis
Metropolis (メトロポリス, Metoroporisu) is one of the largest and most well-known cities on the American east coast in the United States, and is the adopted hometown of Metropolis' favorite son, Superman. Built upon the island of New Troy, which was bought from the area's natives by Swedish settlers in exchange for trinkets, the city is a skyscraper island bustling with commerce and business. The concrete and steel canyons of the city rise to dizzying heights and has become dubbed as the “City of Tomorrow”. Metropolis is at the forefront of industrial and technological progress thanks to the contributions of the Luthor family and companies such as S.T.A.R. Labs and Steelworks. Amongst the city's many iconic buildings is the Daily Planet; with its rotating golden globe of the world, and the LexCorp Tower; headquarters of industrialist Lex Luthor, which towers over the Metropolis cityscape like a ruler’s keep. "The story? How many times do I have to tell you? There's only one story, Lane. Metropolis. She's the story." :—Perry White. Locations * Downtown :* Centennial Park :* Daily Planet Building :* LexCorp Tower :* Union Station :* Old S.T.A.R. Labs :* Glenmorgan Square :* Lair of the Spectre :* JSA Safehouse :* JSA Metropolis Wing :* Mortimer Bridge * Midtown :* Club deVille :* Centennial Park :* MPD 7th Precinct :* Ellsworth Memorial Hospital :* Cain Street Mall :* Sentinels of Magic Base * Tomorrow District :* Galaxy Communications building :* MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ :* Big Belly Corporate HQ :* Starrware Industries :* Jerry White Memorial Eco Corridor :* Simon Municipal Bridge :* Avenue of Tomorrow :* New Troy Central Station :* S.T.A.R. Labs building :* Science Spire * Suicide Slum :* Steelworks :* Ace o' Clubs :* Metropolis Shipyards :* Condemned Shipping Office :* Brainiac Incursion Zone * Hob's River * West River * Metro Mass Transit System * Secret Research Facility * Metropolis Chinatown :* Madame Xanadu's Magic Shop :* Sheeda's Den :* Mannheim's Chinese Theater :* North Market District :* MPD 5th Precinct :* ShiHaoXia Business District :* Shen Li Po Gardens :* Sentinels of Magic Base :* Sentinels of Magic Citadel :* Chinatown Cafe :* Chinatown Electronics :* Brainiac Incursion Zone * Little Bohemia :* Metropolis Metrodome :* Metropolis General Hospital :* MPD 3rd Precinct :* Southbank Commercial District :* Club L'Excellence :* West River Quay :* North Metropolis University :* South Metropolis University :* University of Metropolis :* Queensland Boardwalk and Beach :* Eagle's Station :* S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility (Little Bohemia) :* S.T.A.R. Labs Facility :* Gorilla Grodd's Lab :* Quayside Station :* Southbank Station :* Outlook Park :* Queensland Bridge :* Clinton Bridge :* Brainiac Incursion Zone * Historic District :* Metropolis City Hall :* Metropolis Mercantile Bank :* Metropolis Museum of Art :* Metropolis Courthouse :* Metropolis Urgent Care :* Old Dutch Quarter :* C.A.O. Dam :* Hydro Plant :* Water Treatment Facility :* Oblivion Bar Other Metropolis Locations ~ Stryker's Island Penitentiary * Bibbo's Diner * Enos Polk's house * First Bank of Metropolis * Metropolis Federal Reserve * Wayne Tech office Gallery Overview History Founding Synopsis See Also * Metropolis (Future) * Alternate Metropolis * Downtown Metropolis Battlezone * Metropolis Police Department * Metropolis Fire Department * Bibbo's Diner * Enos Polk's house * First Bank of Metropolis * Metropolis Federal Reserve * Wayne Tech office External links * Metropolis Wikipedia * Metropolis DC Database * Metropolis CC Mainframe Notes & Trivia * A trio of clocks within the JSA Metropolis Wing reveals that Gotham City, Metropolis and Atlantis exist in different timezones. *Many of Metropolis' streets and bridges are named after notable contributers to the DC Comics mythos; ** Bessolo Boulevard: George Reeves (Bessolo was Reeve's original legal name before entering films and becoming the lead actor in the Adventures of Superman 1950's television series) ** Collyer Street: Bud Collyer (Lead actor in the Adventures of Superman 1940's radio series) ** Coates Boulevard: Phyllis Coates (Actress who played Lois Lane in the Adventures of Superman 1950's television series) * Bessolo Boulevard and Topaz Lane are two of the oldest thoroughfares in Metropolis. * 1938 Sullivan Lane is the home address of Clark Kent and Lois Lane after they married; the apartment was a wedding gift to the couple by Bruce Wayne, who owned the building. The address is actually a tribute to the year Superman first appeared in comics on June, 1938. * 344 Clinton Street was the Metropolis address of Clark Kent before he was married. Category:Locations on Earth Category:Locations in Metropolis Category:Earth Cities Category:Homes of the Earth's Heroes